I would love to stay, but I can't
by katetwilightstories09
Summary: What if Edward leaves Bella again? And he can't tell her why? 250 years go by, and Edward's family has moved back to Forks. These a new vampire, one who remind's him of Bella. How will he react? And why does this vampire seem so strange? R&R please, thks!
1. heartbreak and goodbyes

_Disclaimer: I don't own or have any rights over Twilight...or Edward and Jacob (as much as I'd like too) _

_**I hope that you enjoy my story, and please review! This is my first story, and there may be some grammar mistakes, please, please, please review! Thanks.**_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**B.p.o.v**_

_Edward and I were walking through the woods. There was an awkward silence, the same silence that has been between us for a couple days now. We made our way to 'our' meadow. He sat down when we reached the middle of the field. Silence. An awkward silence. I looked at Edward to find him staring at the ground. His face, unreadable. _

"_Are you alright?" I asked when I got the courage to ask. My voice sounded so sad, innocent, and scared all at the same time. He looked at me, and his face was sad, miserable . He had been thinking about something, and by the looks of it, something that was bad. He also looked…….. Regretful? Does he regret coming back to me? Did I do something wrong? Was he going to leave again? No, I cant live without him, and I'm sure he feels the same way about me, or does he still? _

"_I guess so, just thinking" he said. He bent his head down so he could continue to star at the ground. He looked back up at me and bent his head down so he could kiss me. I could feel the tension radiating off of him. "I love you, never forget that." he said. _

"_never" I told him. He smiled, but I could tell that it was forced, he was trying to be happy for me, and he would show no other emotion otherwise. He kissed me again. When he pulled away and said so fast and low, that I almost didn't hear him "I'm so sorry, Bella. Were moving again" he said, his eyes for once were showing emotion… sadness. An emotion that I didn't want to see, I wanted to see happiness in his eyes, and to know that he was lying. But I was afraid that he wasn't indeed lying._

"_What?" I asked._

"_were leaving, going away, and were leaving you here. I can't tell you why Bella. So please, don't ask." he said standing up. "come on, I should get you home. I didn't hear anything after said 'were leaving' I looked up at Edward, big_ mistake. I started crying. I couldn't believe it! He is leaving again, how could he do this?

"What about us, the wedding? Eternity, Edward, you and me?" I asked while I was balling my eyes out.

" No, Bella, please don't cry, it kills me to see you cry because of me." He said pulling me into a hug, and kissing the top of my head. "Come on let's enjoy the time we have left together." he said

"W-w-hen are you l-l-eaving?" I chocked out, barley saying the last word.

"Tomorrow" he answered. Tomorrow! But why so soon, why didn't he tell me? He didn't want to see me sad perhaps. I looked up at him and whispered "Alright, come on." And with that we left, Edward ran all the way to his car, and we drove back to my house. I got ready for bed while Edward was driving his car to his house, and then while he was running back to my house. Part of me thought that he wasn't going to come back, but I told myself that Edward wouldn't lie about that.

When I was done, I walked into my dark room, and climbed into my bed, and covered my self with my blanket. Not two seconds after I laid down, two cold arms circled around my waist. "Sleep well, _my_ Bella." he whispered into my ear. That night I didn't sleep alt all, this was the last time that I would be able to be this close to my angel. Every once in awhile, ok every two minutes, Edward would either say 'I'm so sorry' or 'I love you, never forget that'. he left early ,around four thirty a.m., after saying goodbye. He took half of my heart with him. And once again, I had a hole in my heart. I sat there crying. Goodbye life, love, and everything that I know. Hello life without Edward, so not nice knowing you again.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I hope that you have enjoyed my story! Please review, if I get up to 5 reviews than I will upload the next chapter! Thanks.**


	2. Second Encounters and Confusion

E.p.o.v.

_250 years later:_

I couldn't believe it. 250 years ago, I left my Bella. _250! _I can't believe it! All I want to do is go to the Voltri, and demand that they kill me! I would have years ago, trust me, I would have! But no, Alice, Esme, and Rosalie wouldn't have it! They said that it was a bad idea. And I also couldn't because the Voltri were the ones who made me leave Bella. .

Yes, many, many years ago the Voltri _made_ me leave Bella, or they would have to kill her, for reasons that I didn't know why! I mean, we were going to get married, and then I was going to change her! They wouldn't even let me tell Bella why! So I left her heartbroken, alone, and I felt terrible. I was indeed to monster, a monster that I could not contain. Let's just say that the Voltri are not my favorite people in the world that's for sure!

We just moved back to Forks, and for that, I wasn't so glad. Alice somehow managed to drag me out of the house for a much needed hunting trip. She's tough, for a pixie. We were done hunting, and about to head back to the house, when we smelled a scent. Vampire. It smelled similar, but something was different. The vampire emerged from the trees, and stood there shocked to see us.

She had brown hair that went to the middle of her back, and had a heart shaped face, she looked so much like Bella, but it couldn't be her. Bella died a long, long, time ago. She also had golden colored eyes, telling us that she was a _'vegetarian' _as we like to call our selves. Ha, were monsters, each and every one of us, no matter what we drink.

" Sorry, I didn't know, I'll leave." the vampire said, sounding like she wanted to cry. But we all knew that we couldn't produce tears. She was about to leave, but of course Alice spook.

"No! Don't leave, come with us! Your always welcomed here!" She said, telling the vampire, sounding like she had known this girl for many, many years. She talked to the girl the whole way home. The poor girl couldn't get a word in. God, Alice sure knows how to scare off anyone. But to my surprise, the vampire seemed used to her way of talking, and listened and nodded her head, smiling the whole time. Poor, poor girl.

I couldn't help but to glance at the mysterious vampire. She looked so much like Bella. But at the same time, so different. She looked edgier, like she could handle herself, not at all like my clumsy, breakable Bella. We made our way to the house. And I went straight to my room, so I could grieve over Bella.

B.p.o.v.

I was walking through the woods that I new way to well. The woods of Forks. This place had so many memories, ones that were sad, and happy, and just plain depressing. Those days are gone, its been 250 years, Edward would never want me back, he left me two times. Of course, I don't know why he did the second time, but he still left, and I still have a hole in my heart. A hole that could only be filled if Edward was here.

I was done hunting, so I decided to walk a little. I didn't pay much attention to were I was going. When I looked up, I was in a field, and across was two vampires, Edward and Alice. I was shocked. It was them! I needed to talk, and leave as soon as possible, that way I wouldn't break down in front of them.

"sorry, I didn't know, I'll leave" I said. Feeling like I was about to cry, and knowing that I would cry. That was my power you see, I can express any human emotion, just the same as a human can, I can cry and blush. And I have to sleep. It's so weird. Some part of me needs to sleep, get my energy back. My other power is a shield, that's why many years ago, Edward wasn't able to read my thoughts, I was blocking him from my mind, even thought I was still human, and had no idea that I was doing this.

Alice caught me off guard when she responded. " No! Don't leave, come with us! Your always welcomed here!" she told me, she sounded like she was so happy, I looked at her and sure enough, she was smiling, the biggest smile possible, right at me. I couldn't help but to smile back and nod my head. She talked all the way to the Cullen house, I got some words out. She knew who I was, I knew it, and she was hiding it from Edward.

"So what's your name?" she asked, although she knew exactly who I was.

"my name is Isbele" I said and winked at her. She was caught on to my lie, and she nodded back. Then she had a weird smile on her face, and I knew what that face meant…. Shopping. "No Alice, I still hate shopping!" I said, and she immediately pouted. "your no fun _Isbele_" She said using my fake name.

"that's why you love me!" I told her. Then we talked about stuff that made no sense at all and had nothing to do with anything. Everyone in a while Edward would glance. And every time I blushed. God danmit, stupid power. One time, Alice saw my blush and asked me how I was blushing, so I had to explain my powers to her. She was amazed, her answer: "W-o-w" I couldn't help but laugh.

We made it to the house, and Edward went straight to his room. I was confused. Doesn't he remember me? Alice reassured me "He hasn't been himself, Bella. He's confused, he wants to know who you are, but at the same time he's confused. Give him time, he'll come around." she said.

"thanks Ali…." I was cut off mid sentence. Emmet thought that it was necessary to run up to me and scream "BELLLAAAA!!!!" and pull me into a bone braking hug. I would proudly be dead because of this hug if I was still human. "Shhhh. Emmet, Edward doesn't know, he thinks my name is Isbele." I told him. He was confused, it was written all over his face. "what do you mean he _doesn't_ know?" He asked, very sarcastically.

"He thinks Isbele looks like Bella, but he says to himself that Bella is dead, and there is no way that she can be Bella. He can be so dense sometimes, oh crap, he can proudly hear us in his head." she said freaking out. I couldn't help but laugh. "what?" she asked me.

"I'm blocking our thoughts from him, he's proudly thinking _'what the heck is going on' _to himself." I said chuckling. This was good. "Well, well, well, _Isbele_, you are good." Emmet said to me. "Why thank you Emmet" I told him still laughing.


	3. official meetings and apology’s

Alright, here's the next chapter! Please tell me if you like it, and I will upload the next chapter :) I was thinking of starting a new story (but I'm still going to do this one) I have a few ideas and I will give a description of each of them soon. 

So, on the with the story, read and rate please!!!

**________________________________________________________________________**

**E.p.o.v. **

I ran into my room as fast as I could. I was once again, grieving. Over Bella. Again. Alice, Emmet, and Isbele were all outside talking. So I decided to try to listen on their conversation. But I found out very quickly that I couldn't hear Isbele's thoughts, just like Bella's. 

So then I tried to hear Alice's, nothing. And the same with Emmet's. _'what the heck is going on?' _I thought to myself. Why can't I hear anyone's thoughts? So I tried to hear Rosalie's thoughts, bad idea, and sure enough, I heard them. God damnit. 

'_God, just another person to suck up all the attention away from me. She does look familiar, huh, I'm going to go check this out, maybe scare her away. Yes that sounds like a good plan.' _Rosalie thought to herself. And she walked out the door. 

I tried to hear her thoughts once again, but found out that I couldn't. Something is going on here. And I don't like it.

**B.p.o.v.**

Everyone got quiet when Rosalie walked out the door. She once again made me fell so small. She saw me nervous, and smiled. Oh dear god. "Hi, Rosalie" I said. She looked taken back. She didn't know who I was yet. 

"How do you know me? We've never meet you before! Maybe you should leave." She told me. I couldn't believe this! 

"Don't worry, I'm never wanted to take your spotlight, and I still don't. And you _do_ know me, we met many, _many_, years ago, you didn't like me, obviously you still don't, but that's ok, my heart can't tear anymore, take you best shot." I told her. And then she knew who I was. "Bel…" she said, but she was cut of by Alice. "She's Isbele, Edward doesn't know who she is." She explained. 

"oh, ok. Hi Isbele." she said. What surprised me the most was that she pulled me into a hug, and whispered into my ear "I'm so sorry" After a minute she pulled away, and smiled at me. Yes, smiled. "Hi" I said back to her. 

I looked over her shoulder, and Edward stood there looking shocked. I blushed and looked down. Thankfully he didn't notice. 

**E.p.o.v. **

I saw Isbele blush! Yes, blush, she was a freaking vampire for god's sake. Vampire's can't blush. She looked down at the ground and continued to blush. She reminded me so much like Bella. Her hair, her blushing, the way she tal… No! Edward! Bella is dead, there is no way that this vampire was Bella. And her name is Isbele, so close to Bella. No, she is not Bella. The faster I get that into my head, the better I will be off. 

"Hey Edward, we were just talking to Isbele" Alice told me. _'And I think that you will really like her Edward, she's good for you.' _She finished in her head, and grinned. I glared at her. And she just smiled even bigger. God damnit Alice. 

"Hi, I'm Edward." I said and went to shake her hand. Something I did when I met new vampires. She reached out her hand, and I grabbed it and shuck it, sending a wave of electric shock through my hand, and traveled up through my body. So much like Bella. Isbele must have felt it to, because she blushed and looked at the ground. 

"Come on. Let's go inside." Alice said. "Maybe Isbele can tell us more about herself." Oh joy, here we go. 

_____________________________________________________________

**Alright, that was the end of the chapter :( Please tell me if it was good or not, and I will upload the next one. If you don't review then I won't upload for a while, I already have it finished, but I need reviews! So until the next story, thanks for reading! **

**I will post the new story ideas online soon! Thanks. **


	4. The story

Well here's the 4th chapter! I hope you like it, please, please, please review! Well enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga, though I would love to! **

**________________________________________________________________________**

**E.p.o.v. (Esme p.o.v.)**

I was so shocked when I saw Bella walk into the house. I wanted to cry for joy. I was about to call her name and attack her with a hug, when Alice mouthed _'she goes by Isbele'_ I nodded my head telling her that I understood. "Hi, I'm Esme, and you are?" I winked at her and mouthed '_Bella' _making sure that she was the only one who saw. 

She smiled and said "Hi, I'm Isbele, its very nice to meet you" 

"So, Isbele, tell us more about you." Alice told her. Bella nodded her head and started her story. 

**E.p.o.v. (Edward p.o.v.) **

Isbele started her story when we made our way to the living room. Alice, and Bella sat on the couch, Esme and Carlisle sat on the other couch, and Emmet and Rosalie stood by the stair case, and I sat at Alice's feet. We all stared at Bella, waiting for her to start, and she blushed, big time. It was kind of cute. Crap, this is not Bella! Not Bella! 

"Well it all started about 250 years ago. I was human, and my heart had a whole in it. I was engaged and happily in love, and I always would be. When he was taken away, I died on the inside. I went through life not even half awake. One day, I was walking through the woods, and stumbled upon a vampire, literally. I tripped on a rock, about the size of my pinky, and fell, when I was getting up I heard chuckling. I looked up and saw a vampire with crazy red hair. Her name was Victoria."

Victoria. No. She was horrible, I can't believe that I forgot about her. 

"She told me that it was my time to die slowly and painfully. Little did she know, I already had died on the inside. And I gave myself to her without a fight, but then I remembered about my parents, they would be crushed. But it was to late, she had already lunged for my throat, biting me, killing me. But something, or someone pulled her off of me before she killed me. A werewolf. He chased her down and came back and reassured me that she was dead. He stayed by my side until my last breath, and then he left. I am forever grateful of him. I wandered the last 250 years by myself, looking for somewhere that felt like home, and Forks feels like home, so I stayed. Then I ran into you guys." she said smiling. "Anything else you would like to know about?" 

"Tell everyone about your powers." Alice said. Isbele glanced at Alice and glared at her, smiled, and rolled her eyes at her. And chuckled. 

"I have two powers." she said. "The first power is that I can express human emotions, like crying and blushing. Its so weird, but I guess that's what you get when everyone knew what you were feeling just by looking at your face" she told us giggling. "And I can sleep, its so weird. Usually, vampires can't sleep, but I can. And my second power is that I'm a shield, I can block any mental powers, and I can even stretch my shield to protect someone else to." She said. 

"That's why I couldn't read your or anyone else's thoughts when you guys were outside!" I all but screamed. She looked up at me, and looked at me confused. Crap, she thought that I was quiet, she wasn't used to me being so loud. "Sorry, that was kind of loud." I said, and she chuckled. God, she is so much like Bella. I couldn't help it anymore, she was looked like Bella, laughed like her, and talked like her, and that blush, oh god. She was like Bella's twin. 

We talked all night, telling her our story. After awhile Bella yawned and Alice showed her the room that she would be staying in. Isbele was extremely happy, you could see it on her face, in her eyes. That night I once again played Bella's lullaby. I hadn't played it in awhile, but it came naturally to me. The next day, the family would be going hunting, leaving me and Isbele alone. 

________________________________________________________________________

**Well tell me if you liked the chapter. Review, Review, PLEASE PLEASE Review! Thank you sooooo much for reading my story! Till next time! Review and there will be a fifth chapter! **


	5. Telling Edward

**On the last couple chapters, they have been underlined. I am so sorry about that. I have no idea why there like that. Hopefully this one isn't either, because I have no idea how to fix it. If it is then I'm so sorry. **

**Okay I hope that you guys will like the next chapter. Alright please review. **

**Stephanie Meyer owns twilight, not me. (Sobs.)**

**Well on with the story! Enjoy. **

**________________________________________________________________________**

**B.p.o.v. **

I woke up early the next morning. It was the best sleep I had in weeks. I got up and opened my door and made my way down stairs. Everyone was sitting in the living room. They were talking and Emmet was making bets. Emmet will _always _be Emmet. I joined them. After awhile they left, leaving me and Edward alone. There was a silence.

"So, can you tell me more of your human life?" Edward asked me. I looked up at him and said "I lived with my mom for awhile, my mom and dad were divorced. I moved with my dad when I was 17, and met my fiancée, he left once, moved away, but came back, and we got engaged. We planned and planned, but then he told me that he was moving away, and that he was breaking up with me. And it all went downhill from there." I told him, trying not to tell to much to give me away. "What about you? Did you ever fallen in

love?" I asked him.

"Yes, I have." he told me. "Her name was Bella, and she was the most gorgeous, beautiful, warm, kind, and trustworthy person I ever meet." And he went on and on about our story. I wanted to cry, but I held myself together.

"Do you still lover her?" I asked him.

"Of course, I will always love her, I still consider myself engaged to her, though I never deserved her. If she was still alive, I bet she would never take me back, I hurt her too much. She is the only person that I will ever love, and I lost her." He said.

"If you don't mind me asking, but what do you mean you lost her?" I asked him.

"I left her a second time, after promising her that I would never leave her again, that we had forever, all eternity, but I had to leave her. You know about the Voltri, right?" I nodded my head. And he started his story again. "They made me leave Bella. They said that it was taking too long for me to change her, and that we had ran out of time, it was either I left her, or she died. So I left her. They wouldn't let me tell Bella why I left. So I left her heartbroken and alone. I truly felt like a monster. And truth be told, you remind me of Bella so much." He said. I couldn't believe it, that was why he left me all those years ago. I couldn't contain myself anymore, I jumped up and hugged him, and started crying. Edward was confused. "What are you doing? Don't cry." He asked me. I needed to tell him the truth.

"Edward its me." I told him. He looked at me and said "No, your not Bella, she died many years ago." He was angry. Then I started crying even more.

"You don't believe me?" I couldn't believe it. "I'll leave, obviously I'm just making you even more sad. When you finally find out that it's me, I'll be waiting, like I have for the last fricking _250_ damn years." The tears were flowing down my face. "goodbye, again, oh course you were the only one who didn't remember me." I told him, then I ran out of the house. Leaving Edward Cullen shocked.

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Well, now that Edward knows it's Bella (kinda), I wonder what is going to happen. Oh, wait. I already know. **

**If you want to know what happens next, just hit that review button, and I don't know, maybe send me a review. (innocently looking at the review button) Sunday, June 28th**** is my birthday. I'm sooooooo excited! Sweet 16 baby lol. Hummmm, maybe you could send me a review as a present! That would make my day! Haha I hope that you really enjoyed the chapter! **

**Well until the next chapter! Bye bye (kisses)**


	6. finding out

**Alright, this chapter is E.p.o.v. of the last chapter. Hope you like it. Read and review.**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**E.p.o.v. **

Isbele and I were left alone, the others were on a hunting trip. I looked at Isbele and asked "So, can you tell me more of your human life?" Isbele looked at me and started her story. "I lived with my mom for awhile, my mom and dad were divorced. I moved with my dad when I was 16, and met my fiancée, he left once, moved away, but came back, and we got engaged. We planned and planned, but then he told me that he was moving away, and that he was breaking up with me. And it all went downhill from there." I was shocked, this story sounded so much like mine and Bella's story. "What about you? Did you ever fallen in love?" She asked.

"yes, I have." I told her. "Her name was Bella, and she was the most gorgeous, beautiful, warm, kind, and trustworthy person I ever meet." And I went on and on about our story. She looked like she wanted to cry. I wanted to cry. But we held ourselves together. "Do you still lover her?" She asked me. "of course, I will always love her, I still consider myself engaged to her, though I never deserved her. If she was still alive, I bet she would never take me back, I hurt her too much. She is the only person that I will ever love, and I lost her." I said.

"If you don't mind me asking, but what do you mean you lost her?" she asked me.

"I left her a second time, after promising her that I would never leave her again, that we had forever, all eternity, but I had to leave her. You know about the Voltri, right?" She nodded her head. And I started my story again. " They made me leave Bella. They said that it was taking too long for me to change her, and that we had ran out of time, it was either I left her, or she died. So I left her. They wouldn't let me tell Bella why I left. So I left her heartbroken and alone. I truly felt like a monster. And truth be told, you remind me of Bella so much." I explained everything to Isbele. What confused me the most is that she jumped up, and hugged me, she was crying. "What are you doing? Don't cry." I told her. What was going through her head? I couldn't hear her thoughts, figures.

"Edward its me." She told me. I looked at her and said "No, your not Bella, she died many years ago." I was angry. Then she started crying even more.

"you don't believe me?" She couldn't believe it. "I'll leave, obviously I'm just making you even more sad. When you finally find out that it's me, I'll be waiting, like I have for the last fricking _250_ damn years." The tears were flowing down her face. "goodbye, again, of course you're were the only one who didn't remember me. " She told me and ran out of the house with tears streaming down her face. Leaving me shocked and questioning what had just happened.

**B.p.o.v. **

I ran out of that house as fast as I could. I bought Charlie's old home when he died many years ago, and kept it good shape, so if I ever wanted to move back, and stay awhile, I could. So I was heading to the house when Alice ran up to me screaming "NO, NO, NO, BELLA, DON'T LEAVE!" I looked at her, and said, "I'm going to Charlie's house, and I can't stay in your house while Edward wont except that I'm Bella and not really Isbele." I told her.

"He will believe you soon, trust me, I see him looking for you, and I know not to tell him were your going. Physic remember." she told me while pointing to her head. I laughed and told her thank you. And I was on my way. I got to Charlie's house and made it way to my old bedroom, and climbed into the bed that was in there, and cried myself to sleep.

The next morning I woke up early again. I decided to stay in my room for awhile. I stared at the ceiling for awhile, but then after awhile, I decided that it was time for me to get up. I looked around my room, and saw Edward in my room sitting in my rocking chair.

" I can't believe that you still have this chair in here" He said, rocking back and forth in the chair. "No, Alice did not tell me were you were, I was searching for you, and dropped by to see if you would be here by chance, and sure enough you were. And I'm so, so, so sorry. Bella?" My face was emotionless, I just stood there stunned.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him. He came up to me and swallowed me in a hug. I all but melted in his arms.

"I'm here to say that I am so sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you. I'm so sorry." he said, squeezing me closer.

"Do you forgive me?" he asked. I pulled away, and looked at him. "Yes." I told him. How could I stay mad at him. He smiled at me, and pulled me into a hug again, and whispered into my ear. "Thank god." After awhile he pulled away and said "I still love you, do you still love me?" He looked at me with love in his eyes, and for a second I forgot how to talk. When I didn't answer, he looked disappointed "oh, it's ok, I understand…… I let you down way too many tim……" He went on and on, but I cut him off "Of course I do, I think I just forgot how to talk." I said laughing. "I love you, forever." he smiled and kissed me. "Finally" He whispered against my lips. My heart was once again whole. I waited 250 years for this, and it was perfect.

________________________________________________________________________

**Yay! I hoped that you really liked this chapter, please review! It would make me so happy! Thanks.`**


	7. The ending

**Well here is the last chapter, I hope you like it. **

**_______________________________________________________**

**B.p.o.v.**

A year has gone by. Edward and I just got married, and we moved into a little cottage in the middle of the woods. This last year with Edward have been amazing. Alice saw the Voltri coming, but she says that she doesn't know why there coming, so were living like normal, and watching out for them.

One day, while we were over at the Cullen house, Alice had a vision that the Voltri were on there way to the house. We all got ready, and went outside, waiting for there appearance. They emerged from the forest. Aro in the front, and everyone following behind them. Carlisle and Edward made there way to the middle of the yard, and Aro approached them.

"Welcome, good friends. Aro, it's so nice to see you again. What is the occasion that we have been granted your appearance?"

"I see that you guys have Bella again. Edward, do you remember what I told you?"

"Yes sir. I left Bella all those years ago, and she got changed by Victoria, who was searching for Bella, and when just ran into Bella again a year ago. Everyone but me new who she was at first. I wouldn't believe it, even when she told me." Edward explained.

So, you didn't have anything to do with how Bella turned into a Vampire?" Aro asked.

"No sir, I didn't" Edward answered "None of us did."

"Well, what happened to Victoria?" Caius questioned us, still not believing our story.

"We and the wolves' saved her off." Emmett answered.

"What do you mean the _wolves'_ helped you? Them nasty smelling mutts." Caius asked. I cut in there, and walked up to Edward and Carlisle.

"When Edward left, I befriended Jacob Black. My dad's best friend's son. After awhile he stopped talking to me, and I grew sad again, and demanded to know what his problem was. He told me that he couldn't tell me, I would have to find out by myself, and told me that he had mentioned his secret in the legend he told me when I first moved to forks. He told me about how the cold one's didn't get along with his ancestor's, that they were mortal enemy's. That they were werewolves. I then knew that he was avoiding me because of what he turned into. But I all but realized it after I was attacked by Victoria.

"Anyways, After that, he was able to talk to me again, all because I knew the tribe's secret. One day I walking in the woods, when Victoria found me, she tried to kill me, but the wolves' came just in time to get her away from me, and turning me into a vampire. I was so lucky that the tribe loved me so much, that they didn't care if I was a vampire

now, and they helped me through my first couple years as a vampire."

"Bella why didn't you tell me that you stayed with the werewolves for awhile?" Alice asked me.

"Because I knew how much you hated them." I answered her. Alice gave me an understanding look and nodded."

"I see, well than I see, Edward you really didn't break your promise to me then. Bella, Edward left because I made him, it was taking him to long to change you, and I was getting impatient, it was either he killed you, or to leave you, so he left. He didn't want you to die because of him. I believe that we are done here. Carlisle, my friend, it was nice seeing you, thank you and your family for allowing me to talk to you, and I hope for the best of luck you to, until next time. Caius and Marcus, our job here is done." Aro said as he said goodbye to everyone.

When they were gone, everyone left out the breath that they were holding in. Alice made the first sound by screaming. "We didn't die, we didn't die, were alive, ohhhhh we didn't d-i-e! Whooohhhh." We all laughed at her, and heard some laughter in the distance, know that it was the Voltri.

We made our way back home, and me and Edward went up stairs to our room and collapsed on the bed. I was so happy that we didn't have to be worried about the Voltri any more. Edward pulled me next to him, and I laid my head in the curve of his neck.

"I love you." He whispered to me.

"I love you to, forever." I said back.

'Yes forever sounds right, naw, eternity sounds more like it." He said and I laughed.

_The End_

_______________________________________________________

**Yeah the story is over, it's kind of sad, I hoped you liked it, leave me a review if you liked how the story ended, I re-did the ending, I was not happy with the original version. Well till next time, **

**Peace ****J**


End file.
